


偶遇

by maymeng



Category: TF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymeng/pseuds/maymeng





	偶遇

嘉逸

BGM-情人（Remix版）- 西奥Sio/鬼卞

1.

记不清是多久没这样在后台偶遇，似乎上一次这样事前完全不知道的重逢，还是公司想给自己的生日来一个意外惊喜。敖子逸歪着头，使劲抓住那些陈年旧事的影子，可都抵不过此时的惊讶。

像娱乐圈年会一样的颁奖典礼，轮流上台分着蛋糕的艺人在后台补妆。敖子逸年底为了赶戏在荒郊野外修炼成个“不问世事”的妖精，哪想到一回人间便让他撞上了孽缘。也不知道经纪人是故意的，还是无所谓，总不可能连她也不知道今晚的表演嘉宾有TYT。

敖子逸呆站在休息室门口，和马嘉祺面面相觑还不到3秒，便被身后的助理一把推了进来：“逸哥赶快！咱们只有半小时做造型了！”

助理不由分说地把敖子逸按在镜子前，回过身才想起来和房间内的其它工作人员一一问候。请来的造型师拎着工具箱一言不发地开始工作。敖子逸趁着粉底糊脸的间隙睁开眼睛，却看见马嘉祺正面向着镜子。捉摸不透的笑容越发成熟迷人，他们的曾经透明如水晶，如今却因酿造而生的秘密令人目不转睛。

2.

丁程鑫带着其他成员们进来时，还是只有宋亚轩表现得像个孩子。惊呼一声便打破了演艺圈人人自安的死水。他两步蹦到敖子逸身旁，抓着他的手臂，便没停下喜悦。

“我都不知道你要来，连我都不告诉，三爷不仗义啊！”说一句晃一下，偏是逼着人嚼起口舌，升起遐思。

“昨天杀青，连夜赶回来的，够意思吧。”嘴上应着亚轩的问题，却借着妆发的由头，故意没转头看向这个可爱的弟弟。描画好的双眼焕发出慵懒的妩媚，疲惫的身躯陷在椅子里像高贵的猫，也像伏击的蛇。马嘉祺却收回了视线，不去接这挑衅的暗示。嘴角勾笑，把疼爱的弟弟叫回身边，只嘱咐别去打扰他的敖子逸哥哥。

“让你逸哥休息会，待会还要上台领奖呢。”

3.

敖子逸拿到奖杯的一刻，也宣告着他的工作室终于可以放假了。回到后台才发现只有助理和司机还在等他。松了松被最大限度束紧的领带，敖老板大手一挥让员工们放了假。

“逸哥，那你怎么回去？”  
“我跟哥们儿……”说着指了指身后的舞台，“去喝酒啊”。

TYT的排面很足，主办方的面子更大。能在五个人都基本跑个人活动的现在，把他们的团体行程约出来也就这么几家晚会。五人solo后接团体表演，敖子逸在后台戴着耳机玩手游都能听到外面的山呼海啸。

“道貌岸然。”忍不住骂了一口，室内暖气充足，汗水从额角冒了出来，敖子逸咬紧了牙只能又开一把王者荣耀。

4.

等坐到马嘉祺的车上时，敖子逸已经被那个可恶的小玩意折磨得神志不清了。记不起是哪次欢愉时用来助兴的道具，敖子逸虽然光是看着那粉嫩的颜色就嗤之以鼻，却又喜欢得要命。马嘉祺当时在赶一部电视剧，影视城来来往往都是工作人员，抬头不见低头见的熟人，敖子逸偏要戴着口罩墨镜借着探班的名义，不过是想看看马嘉祺机关算尽的表情裂出一丝慌乱。

慌乱又焦灼，痛恨又挚爱。尤其当敖子逸从包里拿出跳蛋时，马嘉祺只能握紧手里的剧本。欲望和理智的博弈从无公平可言，一起坠入地狱再一起升入极乐。

停车场的冷风，和车辆行驶的声音，才把他从淫靡的梦中惊醒。他被马嘉祺用大衣裹紧抱上后座，姿势的改变让后穴的玩具也不安分。如果马嘉祺让他自己做好准备，他总是会故意放浅一些。隔靴搔痒的难耐也好过，在那个小人面前，湿透了全身却必须装作安然无恙。

敖子逸也不知道后来马嘉祺的性趣都是从哪儿学来的，他心里洋洋自得的恶魔从不肯承认是他把圣人拽入深渊，是他看着马嘉祺在台上唱着纯情的情歌，身上却留着他划下的指印。明明以前只是在深夜的酒店里无声的互相抚慰。若说以前只是交出了身体的控制权，愿意在落地窗的月光下卸下伪装和铠甲，现在却是一次次心甘情愿地陪他玩这场情人游戏。

定下一个规则，这一刻我们交换真心，演一场互为恋人的戏。

5.

眼看着马嘉祺关上车窗，敖子逸终于敢放肆地喘了口气。声音闷在厚实的大衣里，像自慰的精灵，徘徊在森林里寻找好心的人类。

“都没有放到位置就能让你满足了？”马嘉祺从后视镜里看向后座，敖子逸早就把手伸向身后，纤细的手指灵巧地调整着跳蛋的方位。“现在……不就顶到了吗……”，被马嘉祺开发过的身体早就食髓知味，此时所有清醒的意识只为了欲望服务。

“呜……你开慢点呗，我说不定……”

后半句话被堵在乍响起的引擎声里，惯性作用让敖子逸紧张得瞬间夹紧身体。

“好啊”，马嘉祺单手支着方向盘，右手不知从哪儿拿出一个遥控器，瞬间把震动频率开到最大。“看看在到家之前，你能高潮几次？”

6.

被安置在熟悉的床上，敖子逸能闻到被褥间马嘉祺的味道。比起酒店清冷的消毒水味道，不知有多诱惑。他习惯性地在枕头上蹭了蹭濡湿的额发，暖黄色的床头灯，长毛的地毯，伸手可及的床头柜下抽屉第二层还放着他最喜欢的润滑液吗？

就算困意和快感如潮水一阵阵袭来，敖子逸还是硬撑起身体去寻找他要的工具。“还需要吗？你后面都湿透了。”

敖子逸被马嘉祺按在怀里，炽热的喘息喷在颈后耳边，嘴唇和牙齿舔过他的皮肉，却顾忌着敖子逸怕疼，早就不舍得咬下这一口。倒是敖子逸确实有恃无恐，他自己转过身来，抬起双手就把马嘉祺揽入胸口。锁骨，乳头，血管，汗水，颤抖的毛孔叫嚣着欲求不满。

“哥……哥哥，再不进来，我就射不出来了……”

“会吗？”马嘉祺眼神一黯，伸手探向早就被敖子逸解开的裤子，“明明都绑好了，你是从哪里高潮了？”

7.

敖子逸哪会让马嘉祺如愿，随身带着跳蛋不就是为了在一个人的时候获得快乐？或许是因为它足够小巧，或许是因为它总能让敖子逸想到马嘉祺纤细的手指，还或许是因为，他想他。

在马嘉祺面前的敖子逸可以一层层撕下无谓的伪装，可以一步步探索情欲的底线，可以呻吟也可以哭泣。他自诩是个无所不能的演员，可惜他不能在给导演试戏时表现这逼真的情动。他相信自己爱惨了马嘉祺，他甚至演得能骗过自己。

握着方向盘的手也渐渐不稳，蛇形的路线让后车司机一脚油门超了车，还要按下车窗对他破口大骂。马嘉祺干脆一个急转弯拐进了不知名的小公园，放平座椅靠背，直接爬到后座。解下在手上缠了几圈的紫檀珠串，经不起拉拽的串绳硬是在敖子逸开始脆弱的阴茎根部上扎了个紧。被水雾晕染的路灯光线照在敖子逸的脸上，分不清是眼泪还是汗珠，马嘉祺一一舔过权当解渴。意犹未尽的抚弄着会阴和鼓起的小球。

“嘉祺，回去做……回去，快点……都给你……”

8.

真正的插入时，比起肉体的满足，更多的快感是顺着脊椎窜入大脑的电流。是占有，是掌控，是无所不能，是为所欲为。敖子逸闭着眼睛把自己埋进马嘉祺的胸口，紧紧相拥的姿势让马嘉祺动作不开。雷声大，雨点小。马嘉祺腹诽着。

这也算长久建立起的默契吗？马嘉祺不想承认，原来他把所剩不多的怜惜和悲悯都给了眼前人。谁不是演员，他可比敖子逸更早成为演员。当敖子逸只能在主角身边当着插科打诨的第三者时，他已经和女演员玩起了暧昧不清的把戏。

他何尝看不清敖子逸那卑劣的示好和求爱。一而再，再而三的放低姿态，把自己献上当一件可口的礼物。情人、床伴、炮友的喊着，哥哥、老师还是老公的叫着。天使脱下的圣袍，露出山羊的角和尖锐的尾，开叉的舌一步一步随着身下人稚嫩的诱惑，说着他想听的甜言蜜语。

谁不是甘之如饴地受骗，谁不是淋漓尽致地放纵。谁不是清楚这场爱情游戏的规则，才敢义无反顾地赴宴。马嘉祺感受着和敖子逸后穴内和呼吸同步的收缩节奏，舔舐着他的耳垂就为了听几声从喉咙里漏出的示弱。

“嘉祺，动一下……好累。”

“嗯。”

突如其来的抽插打乱了一室旖旎，淫靡的呼救破碎在接不上的喘息间，赤裸裸的肉体撞出不可磨灭的事实，怎么能就非你不可？勾引，暗示，不安，默许，这世间没有偶然，只有我们用尽千方百计，创造的一次次相遇。

9.

马嘉祺抱着敖子逸泡在浴缸里，被冷水冲醒的精神让食髓知味的小孩又来了劲。“不来了吗？我身体恢复很快的。”转头看向闭目养神的马嘉祺，不知道是不是睡着了。手指划过终于能仔细看清的眉眼，鼻尖，嘴角，下颌，陌生的伴侣，餍足的身体，新奇的爱意，萌芽在年少无知的荒漠。他无措地学着别人，向神坛爬去，用微不足道的资本换取来之不易的拥抱。

“呐？马嘉祺，我好喜欢你啊。”自言自语的倾诉，随着指间移步到心口，想敲开这扇门，何必何必，身心已无回头路。前进一步，后退一步，不如停在此地。

“是吗？”神祗从水中抬起手，覆上心口，问他的信徒，何时签下这份臣服的契约。

 

End.


End file.
